Invasion
is chapter one of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero manga series. Summary The story begins in Shimane Prefecture on July 30th, 2015 AD. Nogi Wakaba, class president of Class 5-2, was on a field trip with her classmates when an intense earthquake occurred, and takes shelter in a shrine. She hears the announcer on the radio talk about how not only on Shimane, but everywhere around the country several earthquakes were taking place. Fissures and tsunamis were happening as a result, and damage spread around Japan. Wakaba then overhears a group of three girls chatting amongst themselves. She briefly contemplates warning them, but decides against doing so, since letting them chat like that would help soften their anxiety. Unfortunately for her, however, the group of girls see her and, thinking she was going to scold them (due to her reputation of being overly earnest and serious), shut up, to Wakaba's chagrin. She is then surprised by a voice playfully calling her name, and as she turns around she sees a camera flash before her eyes. It's her classmate and childhood friend, Uesato Hinata. Hinata cheerfully proclaims she has taken yet another good photo for her treasured Wakaba's image collection. Wakaba attempts to get her to delete them, but Hinata says it's her life's work. She teases Wakaba about her strict face and demeanor, and says that her classmates think of her as an "iron woman". Hinata then takes her hand and leads her back to the same group of female classmates. Despite Wakaba's protests, Hinata introduces her to the group of girls, and after getting to know her better thanks in no part to Hinata, cheerfully exclaim they're now friends with Wakaba. After talking for a while with her newfound friends, Wakaba and Hinata go outside the shrine for a bit of fresh air. Wakaba thanks Hinata for introducing her to the girls, and says that if she weren't around, she would have for sure distanced herself further from her classmates. Hinata simply replies she just doesn't like when people misunderstand her, but Wakaba says she wants to reward Hinata for her friendship and repeats her family motto: "A reward for everything, that's the Nogi way of life". Suddenly, the ground shakes intensely. Hinata says there's something scary in the sky, Wakaba turns towards the shrine to find a mass of giant white blobs: the Stardust. Amid the chaos that ensues, Wakaba runs inside the shrine and finds her new friends eaten by Stardust. Angered, she hits them with a wooden sword and it gets broken immediately. Hinata soon tells her to reach her hand out and Wakaba feels a rusty sword, as soon as she touches it, it becomes as good as new, like it's alive. Hinata tells her the sword is a katana from the underworld, Ikutachi. Using it, she slices the new vertex with one strike. The stardust begin to evolve and form Vertex, and Hinata tells Wakaba to lead the people to a "safe place" guided to her by her oracle. Wakaba soon ends her recollection of the tragic event from three years ago. She recalls that the Vertexes destroyed the entire world except for Nagano, Shikoku, and some other areas. Special girls demonstrated unique abilities, and Hinata and Wakaba were two of the girls. Miko and Hero, Wakaba swears to take back the land stolen from them and give the vertex their reward, that is the Nogi Way of Life. Gallery NoWaYu manga 1.1.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.02.jpg Aefa715c7606c74ad9ee00fc664386eb.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.4.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.5.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.6.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.7.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.8.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.9.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.10.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.11.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.12.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.13.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.14.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.15.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.16.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.17.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.18.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.19.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.20.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.21.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.22.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.23.jpg NoWaYu manga 1.24.jpg 025.jpg 026.jpg 027.jpg 028.jpg 029.jpg 030.jpg 031.jpg 032.jpg 033.jpg 034.jpg 035.jpg 036.jpg Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter